Question: In his physics class, Kevin took 5 quizzes. His scores were 81, 82, 89, 87, and 76. What was his average score on the quizzes?
Solution: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 5 scores and their sum is $81 + 82 + 89 + 87 + 76 = 415$ His average score is $415 \div 5 = 83$.